A semi serious chibi fic
by Kenderlyn
Summary: um, I tried my own take on a GW cliche. please r+r


Title:a semi-serious chibi fic  
Author:Kenderlyn  
Warning:Shounen ai, AU,  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The year is After Colony 195. The war is over on Earth. After the colonies publicly rejected the Gundam pilots, the boys agreed to self destruct their Gundams, and move on with their lives. They had given up. Wing had been destroyed earlier, after OZ threatened the colonies, so Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock and Shenlong were taken to a safe place, and destroyed. Quatre had managed to escape with the aid of the Maguanac Corps. But the other four pilots had been captured, and were now in a secure cell, awaiting execution, since they had refused to even consider enlisting for OZ.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Relena was startled to find a package on her desk. She read the short note addressed to her.  
  
Miss Darlian,  
Please find a way to pass this package to Heero Yuy. Inside is something to help him escape from Oz's holding cells. Just make sure he gets this package. He knows what to do with it.  
Dr J.  
  
Relena jumped to her feet. She knew just how to get to Heero.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"If we join OZ, we at least have a chance of escaping later." This was the third time Trowa had made this point. Heero had refused to listen after the first. Duo listened, but afterwards, would make his way to Heero, and the pair would talk quietly. Wufei had ignored the first two attempts, but he had begun to listen now. It was obvious that Heero and Duo were quietly preparing to die. They had made it clear that if one went, the other would follow. The four boys glanced up at a noise at the door. What did the officer want? They had been left alone except for when the higher ups tried to force them to join OZ. And the DNA tests they had undergone only yesterday, the results weren't meant to be in until tomorrow.  
"Heero Yuy. You have a visitor." Who would it be? Duo suddenly rolled his eyes.  
"Heero, better not keep the lady waiting." Heero suppressed a groan. Just what he needed, Relena Darlian.   
  
The soldiers kept guns trained on all the pilots, as Heero stood, and let them cuff him. They walked through the halls, and soon he arrived at a reinforced room. The soldiers shoved him in, and he stood there, watching as Relena moved forward.  
"Heero, what happened?" she seemed genuinely shocked.  
"Hn," was the only reply. There was an uncomfortable silence, before the pilot finally spoke. "What do you want, Relena?"  
"The doctor asked me to pass this to you. He said you would know what to do with it." Heero glanced at the package, then nodded once before taking the bundle from her, and putting it in spandex space. They stood there a moment longer. Then, as the soldiers poured in, he spoke once more.  
"Sayonara Relena." Relena gave a wan smile, as the Wing pilot was dragged away.  
"Sayonara Heero."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What is that, Yuy?" Wufei watched curiously as the Japanese pilot opened the package from Dr J. inside were four syringes. Two were filled with a green liquid, two were filled with a pink one. The green syringes were labelled with numbers 1 and 2. The pink liquid was labelled 3 and 5. Heero silently lifted the needles, and spoke quietly.  
"The green is a serum, the pink are sedatives. Each is precisely measured."  
"How can you tell?" Duo asked in a subdued voice.  
"J explained it to me. Trowa, Wufei. What it means, is that the two of you are to go through with Trowa's plan to slip into OZ. Your talents are needed in that area. Duo and I agreed we wouldn't join under any circumstances, so we were given the serum. I don't know what it is supposed to do, besides the fact that there is a sedative mixed in."  
"Basically we become guinea pigs."  
"Yes. I'll understand if you don't want to go through with this."  
"No. Together, remember?" Heero nodded, then passed out the syringes. Trowa went first. He settled onto the cot, and injected himself with the sedative. As he fell unconscious, Heero took the syringe, and smashed it completely. Wufei nodded, then settled on the second of the three cots, and injected the sedative. Again, Heero took the syringe and destroyed the evidence. He looked at Duo, and watched as Duo shuddered. "Heero, can you do it? I really hate needles." Heero took the syringe, and settled on the bunk, with Duo curled against him. The braided boy smiled sadly, and kissed his cheek. "For tomorrow, since we don't know what's coming." Heero nodded, and slid the needle into Duo's vein. He watched as Duo slipped into slumber, like the others. Nodding to himself, he smashed the needle, and then picked up the last syringe, and used it on himself. His last conscious action was to smash the last needle.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lady Une pounding on his door woke Treize Khushrenada from a sound sleep.  
"Mr. Treize! The Gundam pilots!" He rose, and went to the door, after donning a robe.  
"Is it important Lady Une? Have they escaped?"  
"No, Sir, but it is most puzzling!" Treize sighed.  
"Just a moment Lady Une, I will be ready in a moment." Treize dragged his clothes on, wondering what had ruffled the normally unflappable Colonel. "Now, what is the problem?"  
"Sir! The pilots..." intrigued, Treize followed Lady Une to the cell where the four captured pilots had been held. He went to the door, and stopped, and stared. Chang Wufei, and Trowa Barton were sound asleep on their cots. "They appear to have been sedated, sir." The real shock was on the third cot, shared by Maxwell and Yuy. Instead, there were two long-haired children. One had brown hair, and the other had an extremely long chestnut braid. The children looked up at Treize warily. He saw cobalt blue and amethyst gazing up at him. Those children were Heero Yuy, and Duo Maxwell. And they appeared to be no older than five. He looked around the cell, and saw the four bent needles, surrounded by shattered glass.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, now we have two Gundam Pilots," Treize noted, "and two children. We cannot very well execute children, and it seems that they remember nothing about why they are here. They know only that they are far from home. Lady Une attempted to give the two boys a haircut, and while Yuy allowed it for himself, Maxwell threw a tantrum. Which then caused Yuy to give Lady Une a death threat, and a black eye. The only good thing to come of the capture of the pilots, is that Barton and Chang have agreed to join OZ. Any other comments?"   
"We did manage to cut Maxwell's hair, eventually. We had to promise that the severed end was passed along to Yuy."  
"Good. Any word on those DNA tests?" Before anyone could say anything, a young officer rushed in.  
"Sir! Those little monsters!"  
"What is the problem?" Treize sounded understandably tired.  
"One of the older officers took them on a tour of the base, and they went running off."  
"Were they found?"  
"Yes, sir. They were found hiding in a Leo." Treize shuddered.  
"Are they out?"  
"Yes, sir. Zechs Merquise was able to convince them to emerge from the cockpit. He never said how he managed to do it." Treize suppressed a groan. /This is not a good day./ One of the lower ranking soldiers slipped in and passed him a piece of paper. Reading the page, He lifted his head, and turned to the officer that had told him of the boys' adventure.  
"Very well. Where is Colonel Zechs now?"  
"He's, well, he's reading the children a bedtime story."  
"When he's finished, ask him to come to my office."  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You asked for me Treize?" Treize looked up from the document he had just received.  
"Yes, Zechs, I got the results of the DNA tests. Did you know that Maxwell is the grandson of the head of Winner Enterprises?"  
"He is? then what will you do?"   
"I have gotten in touch with him."  
"You think he will take the boys in? They won't want to be separated."  
"I'm hoping so. We don't have the resources here to care for two five year old boys. However, if he won't take both of them, I might adopt them for myself after all."  
"They have a way of growing on you, don't they? So who are Maxwell's parents, and where does Yuy come from?"  
"Duo's mother was Mr Winner's eldest daughter, Helen. She was a nun, who got raped. The resulting child, Duo, was given up for adoption, his father is unknown. As for Heero, he is the nephew of the original Heero Yuy."  
"You're joking! That's some lineage for a pair of supposed street kids."  
"Indeed old friend. But remember, they no longer act like the Gundam pilots they were."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
hm. I hope that wasn't too cliched. I was trying for something slightly different. Did I succeed? Did I fail miserably? Tell me!  



End file.
